


Good to Be Back

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal takes stock of his best friends, and decides maybe it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Be Back

Warriors seemed to always be one of the first places to reopen after a major catastrophe. Even with Guy spending most of his time away in space, Booster Gold doing his publicity stunts, and poor Ted...

Hal drew in a deep breath. He had not known the young man well, but he remembered the eager kid Ted had been, back when the League had commissioned Kord Electronics to help them out, back in the Cave days.

"Hey, buddy, don't go moping on us today!" came the boisterous voice of one of his best friends in existence. He turned from his seat at the booth to see the tall archer and his diminuitive girlfriend. The surprise on his face could not be hidden quick enough, and the fiesty little woman gave him a mock glare.

"I figured he owed me a bit of time, Hal, since I had to help dig his precious bow out of some rubble," she teased, but the tightness of Ollie's arm on her waist belied that casual claim. The fact Dinah was not protesting a bit reassured Hal to no end. He had always seen them as a perfect pair, even when others criticized them.

"So, burgers, shakes, and fries?" Hal asked as Ollie let Dinah slide in first. The arm that went around her shoulder as soon as Ollie sat was another indicator of the two sliding back into old habits.

"And a side of chili. Never did figure out how Gardner got my recipe..." Ollie began, off on another tale of his famous chili. Dinah and Hal exchanged glances, knowing the story by heart. Hal's eyes asked if everything was alright, and hers answered back with a hearty affirmative. That was all the Green Lantern needed to know, as he sat back to grin at Ollie. It really was good to be back.


End file.
